


Royal wedding

by hopxfully



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Procuré no darle muchas vueltas cuando se lo pedí. No es como que no tuviera nada preparado, -joder, tenía tres folios escritos a mano con el discurso más romántico del mundo- más bien es que se me había olvidado prácticamente todo lo que quería decirle y preferí ser breve y contundente.Ayudó un poco -y lo usé como excusa al público- que no me dejara acabar antes de que me dijera "¿cuándo puedo decir sí?" y se lanzara a mis brazos.





	Royal wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, este au está basado en la boda real del Príncipe Harry y Meghan Markle por lo que hay ciertos aspectos que coinciden. Además, al ser la familia real inglesa, cuando se nombra a la madre de Chris (que sería Harry) estoy pensando en Lady Di, al igual que con su abuela (la reina Isabel) y con todos los familiares en general. Evidentemente, podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero a mí me ha servido imaginármelos a ellos para escribir este relato. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

Procuré no darle muchas vueltas cuando se lo pedí. No es como que no tuviera nada preparado,  _-joder, tenía tres folios escritos a mano con el discurso más romántico del mundo-_  más bien es que se me había olvidado prácticamente todo lo que quería decirle y preferí ser breve y contundente.

Ayudó un poco -y lo usé como excusa al público- que no me dejara acabar antes de que me dijera "¿cuándo puedo decir sí?" y se lanzara a mis brazos. Mierda, es que, joder, no puedo describir cómo me sentí. Tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de besarle,  _de marcarle, de lamer cada trozo de piel_ que tenía a la vista.

_Me cago en mis antepasados_ , quería arrancarle la ropa y hacerle olvidar su nombre hasta grabar a fuego en su interior el mío. Y a la vez, quería mirar el anillo resplandeciente en su dedo y quedarme así, sólo contemplándolo, _contemplándole._

Le conocía desde hacía más o menos dos veranos, pero no fue muy difícil darme cuenta de que estaba perdido por él cuando buscaba cada minuto a solas para llamarle y cada día sin compromisos para coger un avión y volar hasta donde estuviera.  
Vamos, no es cómo si hubiera un protocolo a seguir en esto del amor.  
No hay fechas, no hay reglas, no hay límites.

Lo supe, no necesité meses, ni años. Lo supe porque el nudo en el estómago no miente, pero, muchísimo menos miente el dolor de huevos cuando estás lo suficiente caliente y él está lo suficiente y  _dolorosamente_  lejos.

Sebastian Stan era un actor rumano-estadounidense, y, al principio, fue algo complicado compaginar sus días de rodaje con mi agenda llena de compromisos reales propias del príncipe de Inglaterra.  
Sí, no somos una pareja convencional.

Llega a ser graciosa la forma en que nos conocimos, porque, por raro que parezca, fue una cita a ciegas. Nos presentó un amigo en común -que, debo decir- tenía toda la intención de crear un romance de esa unión, y a partir de entonces, todo surgió solo.  _Dios_ , mentiría si no dijera que hay días que simplemente le llamó y me dedico a darle las gracias millones de veces por haber traído a mi vida a la estrella más brillante del firmamento.

Apenas sabía quién era él, lo que pareció sorprender a mucha gente. Llevaba años metido en el rodaje de las películas del universo Marvel y no pasaba lo que se dice desapercibido.   
Del mismo modo, y para mi alivio, él tampoco sabía mucho de mí. No tenía apenas información sobre la familia real inglesa y  _-como dice a menudo para tocarme los cojones-_ se sabía mi nombre por cultura general.

No me negué a mi mismo las reacciones de mi cuerpo cuando le tenía cerca y no me negué a mí mismo que estaba cayendo por él aun sabiendo lo que podría acarrear que fuéramos dos hombres. Lo que sí me negué en un principio, fue a intentar algo que pudiera causarle incomodidad.

Era plenamente consciente de lo que suponía mantener una relación con una persona como yo, y a pesar de haberle entregado mi corazón desde casi el primer instante en que me sonrió, no quise arriesgarme a que sufriera. No quise ser el causante de su malestar y mantuve las distancias los primeros meses.

Hasta que, claro, no pudiendo ser inmune a sus encantos, acabé devolviéndole el coqueteo de manera leve.   
Leve.  
Lo que sigo preguntándome cómo logré porque sólo era capaz de  _gruñir_  cuando otra persona le lanzaba una mirada y de  _sisear_  cuando se levantaba la camiseta por casualidad y podía ver un trozo de piel.

Teniendo en cuenta mi educación tan estricta y llena de buenos modales y sonrisas impunes, el hombre cavernícola que no sabía que llevaba escondido dentro se manifestó una noche en que el camarero del restaurante en el que estábamos cenando le guiñó un ojo.

Mi autocontrol merece un aplauso porque ni siquiera mostré signos de querer arrancarle la cabeza  _-siendo lo más sutil que estaba pensando en ese momento si se me permite comentar-._

Empezamos conociendo lo más simple de cada uno esa noche, casi por presión al principio.   
Admito que me vi sus películas lo más rápido que pude, y tiempo después, él admitió haberse informado sobre todo lo relacionado con mi familia para tener una idea más o menos clara.

El día de nuestro primer beso había ido al rodaje de la última película de Marvel y estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras antes de hundirme a mí mismo en un océano sin fin.   
En el Antártico, principalmente.  
Lo más frío posible  _-y que pudiera congelarme las bolas-_  para que dejara de doler  _-todo-._

No estaba arrepintiéndome de enamorarme de él, estaba arrepintiéndome de tener una vida tan jodida y protocolaria que pudiera impedirme llegar a algo serio.  
Estaba arrepintiéndome de ser el príncipe de Inglaterra a pesar de la buena vida que había conseguido por esa posición. ¿No es de locos?  _Joder._

Le encontré en una esquina hablando con un hombre que supuse, sería Anthony Mackie -no lo admití, pero me había documentado de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros-. Sebastian se estaba riendo y tuve que frenar porque,  _joder, me cago en mis muertos_ , yo sólo estaba notando una oleada de calor subiéndome por el cuerpo, como si oír su risa hubiera sido mi despertar de un largo e imperturbable letargo.

Se me secó la boca y me dije a mí mismo, que o conseguía ese sonido dedicado a mí o  _-a la mierda-_  yo ya podía sentirme derrotado en la vida.

Una parte en especial de mi cuerpo se estremeció de inmediato y me pregunté de dónde salía ese instinto y esa rapidez con la que reaccionaba al estar cerca o en un rango en el que Sebastian se encontrara.

Joder, si mi abuela leyera esto,  _hasta luego_. La reina de Inglaterra es inmortal, pero os aseguro que del infarto que la produciría, no sobreviviría.

Carraspeé y tragué saliva para recuperarme, sabiendo lo incómodo que sería presentarme delante de él y de su amigo con la mirada llena de ansias de devorarle.  
Por una  _jodida, maldita, puta_  risa.

No quería ni imaginarme cómo sería al oírlo susurrar mi nombre cuando...

Bien, me acerqué. Preparé la sonrisa más simple que encontré en mi manual de  _"sonrisas para todos los casos"_  y me regañé mentalmente porque no podía seguir un protocolo con él.   
Sebastian era diferente.   
Por supuesto que era diferente.

Anthony quiso hacerme una especie de reverencia que me hizo reír y palmearle el hombro amistosamente y Sebastian me sonrió como hacía siempre. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Como si verme le produjera una felicidad infinita.  
Me incliné imperceptiblemente -éramos prácticamente de la misma altura- y rocé mis labios en su mejilla.

No fue un beso.   
No estrictamente, pero pude percibir como él se estremecía a la vez que yo.

Mantuvimos una breve conversación con Anthony antes de que les llamaran para prepararse porque debían grabar una escena juntos.  
Sebastian me arrastró para que le acompañara y así viera lo que es un día a día para él.

Primero le hicieron cambiarse. Le colocaron ese brazo metálico que le quedaba tan bien  _-y que hace que una parte de mi anatomía se tense, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando-_  y el traje del Soldado de Invierno  _-o, bueno, creo que ahora era ya Lobo Blanco o algo así-_. Luego le maquillaron levemente y le arreglaron el pelo, que, para aquellos menores de dieciocho años: me hacía preguntarme cómo de suave sería. -censura, mayores de dieciocho años: más a menudo cruzaba por mi mente _cómo se sentiría el roce de esos mechones rebeldes en el interior de mi muslo_   _cuando en la más profunda y erótica intimidad consiguiera que mantuviera su cabeza entre mis piernas-._

Dios, mierda, abuela, si algún día lees esto y has llegado hasta aquí y no te has muerto todavía, lo siento: son las hormonas.

Cuando estuvo preparado y se giró para sonreírme y preguntarme cómo estaba ni siquiera lo pensé. Ni siquiera supe que estaba haciendo hasta que noté sus labios moverse contra los míos.

Creo que le apreté contra mí por inercia porque recuerdo más bien poco de lo que hice en un principio. Sé que le rodeé la cintura con los brazos y le alcé. Su altura de esa manera sobrepasaba la mía y podía sentir su pelo rozar mi frente y la parte alta de mis pómulos cuando agachó la cabeza y profundizó el contacto.

Con el brazo metálico se agarró a mí y me rodeó el cuello, y pude sentir como su mano derecha acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad.  
Sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior y tiraron de él antes de que su lengua le delineara y me hiciera casi sollozar de placer.

_Mierda,_  puede que  _sí_  recuerde cada segundo exacto en que nos mantuvimos tan cerca.

Cuando nos soltamos y abrí mis ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración irregular.  
No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para resistirme y no sacarle de allí para continuar con eso que nos había encendido tanto.

Sinceramente, y con un poco de vergüenza, tengo que admitir que no estuve muy atento a la escena que grabaron tras nuestro "incidente".

_¡Lo siento!_ Pero tenía que estar pendiente de mantenerme sereno, recordar lo que era respirar con normalidad y descubrir si había manera de no sentir que me desmayaba cada vez que recordaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Le llevé a cenar esa noche y,  _sigo sin entender por qué_ , no hubo más besos.

Continuábamos en esa dinámica de conocernos y de mantener en secreto que nos estábamos investigando el uno al otro para tener algo como base.  
Unos meses después, sin embargo, eso último cesó. Era más la cantidad de noticias falsas que leíamos que las verdaderas, y  _-además de ser una jodida pérdida de tiempo-_  estábamos impidiéndonos a nosotros mismos demostrar quiénes éramos en realidad.

Él, fuera de las cámaras.  
Y yo, fuera del protocolo.

Era agradable _-y bastante estimulante-_  pasar las horas hablando con él. No nos importaba la hora, el lugar o la manera en la que consiguiéramos contactar, lo importante era escuchar su voz y sentirla acariciar cada centímetro de mí.

Sentía que podría diferenciar su voz entre las de cualquiera que se pusiera delante él. Sin importar si tenía los ojos cerrados o si había perdido la memoria, el sentido de vivir o la jodida cabeza. Mi cuerpo respondía de una manera bastante específica a ese sonido, así que no sería relevante mi estado físico o psicológico para poder distinguir a Sebastian en cualquier lugar.  
Su voz.  
Su risa.  
Su aroma.  
Su tacto.

Me pasaba las noches escuchando audios que nos habíamos mandado, recordando llamadas o simples palabras que habíamos compartido.

Y, -no siendo algo que pudiera esconder por mucho tiempo- me dedicaba a aprender rumano.

Soy un príncipe y sé hablar y escribir en cinco idiomas. Me manejo débilmente en otros tres, pero,  _mierda, puta mala suerte_ , el rumano no era uno de ellos.

La primera vez que le hablé en rumano se quedó estático, los músculos se le tensaron y los ojos se le oscurecieron. Me lanzó una mirada que casi me derrite allí mismo y con la voz ronca, algo rota, me pidió que lo repitiera.

_"Tu mă iubești"_  [me encantas].

Se me enredaron las letras y estoy casi seguro que tartamudeé un poco, pero a Sebastian no pareció importarle porque masculló algo en voz baja, se acercó a mí y agarrándome de la trabilla del pantalón nos colocó frente a frente antes de besarme.

Bien, el primero lo empecé yo.  
El segundo, él.  
No supe si podría sobrevivir a otro más.

Era el puto paraíso.

_Me cago en mis jodidos muertos, en mis malditos ancestros._  
Di las gracias mentalmente en todos los idiomas que supe y a todos los dioses, profetas, apóstoles y ángeles que conocía por haberme hecho estar ahí en ese instante exacto sintiéndome de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo. Creo que hasta di las gracias a Satán también.

Y recuerdo decirme mentalmente que no importaba si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, porque lo acabaría descubriendo, y al morir, iba a pedir una audiencia con Dios para que permitiría estar en el lugar mismo en el que poder sentir esos fuegos artificiales por todo mi cuerpo.   
Resumiendo:  _en el mismo lugar en el que estuviera Sebastian._

Pasamos un año entre coqueteos y besos robados, no sabiendo etiquetar del todo nuestra relación. Además, teníamos que tener en cuenta nuestra posición y lo que conllevaría dejar de mantener en secreto eso que tan celosamente estábamos guardando.

Por un parte, me moría por pasear con él de la mano.   
Sentirme orgulloso de respirar su mismo aire y que todos lo vieran,  _básicamente._

Pero, por otra parte, sólo deseaba poder huir a una isla desierta en la que únicamente le viera a él al abrir los ojos por la mañana y al cerrarlos por la noche  _-o en cualquier otra situación algo más comprometedora, tú me entiendes-._

Era un día oscuro, frío, lluvioso, invernal.   
Un día de esos que parecía gritarte que era mejor quedarse al calor de unas mantas en casa.

Como príncipe, para mí no existían esos días. Tenía algún que otro compromiso nada importante  _-en serio, abuela, si has llegado aquí, lo siento, pero tu sabes que la mayoría de los actos a los que tenemos que acudir no son de tan trascendencia como decís-_  pero al que no pude faltar y cuando pensé que podría escaparme a buscar a Sebastian, mi hermano me pidió que cuidara a los niños.

No me molestó. No realmente. Sólo me pilló desprevenido porque llevaba días ideando un plan para desaparecer por unas horas y darle una sorpresa.

Me llegó un mensaje suyo cuando mi sobrina intentaba recoger mi pelo -no lo suficiente largo para eso,  _por supuesto-_. Era el típico saludo informal y la típica pregunta de cortesía que se hace para iniciar una conversación.

Vale, en realidad no. Una mierda.

_"Creo que esta noche voy a soñar contigo"_. Me mandó, él simplemente lo dejó caer. Y yo,  _evidentemente_ , le llamé de inmediato.

Todavía me sorprendía la manera en la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su voz a pesar de estar al otro lado del móvil, pero estaba aprendiendo a recomponerme en segundos para que no se notara -al menos,  _no demasiado-_.

"¿Cómo se supone que sabes que vas a soñar conmigo? Eso no funciona así, Sebastian."

"Bueno, Christopher, llevo pensando todo el día en el último beso que nos dimos..."

"Segundo". Le corregí. "Fue el segundo. No digas último como si nos hubiéramos dado más porque mi mente viaja a una velocidad vertiginosa si se trata de imaginar besos contigo."

Su risa traspasó el auricular y me estremecí. Mi sobrina me miraba intrigada y la sonreí de lado, esperando que decidiera centrarse en su hermano mayor para que no me preguntara después algo incómodo sobre lo que tendría que mentirla.

"De acuerdo. Segundo. Llevo todo el día pensando en nuestro segundo beso, y aunque últimamente sueño a menudo contigo, hoy lo sé. Lo  _siento_. Y estoy deseando dormirme. Es mi momento preferido de los días en los que no podemos vernos. Tumbarme en la cama y pensar lo que sería..."

Se calló. El  _malditamente_ cerró la puta boca y pongo  _mis pelotas_  en la olla  _hirviendo_  si os sirve para creerme cuando os diga que  _seguro que se sonrojó._

"¿Pensar lo que sería qué?" Mi voz temblaba, pero no podéis culparme.  _No_ podéis hacerlo.

"Da igual, Christopher, tampoco es tan importante".

"Una puta mierda, Sebastian". Casi rugí, y me obligué a bajar la voz cuando mi sobrino recién nacido comenzó a llorar.

"Siempre me pillas desprevenido cuando hablas así. Eres un príncipe Chris, ¿cómo es que si quiera sabes lo que es maldecir?"

"No es el momento de bromear. No vas a escapar."

Resopló, pero me lo iba a decir. Por supuesto que iba a soltar todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Suelo pensar lo que sería sentir que estás tumbado a mi lado, y poder besarte sin pensar que quizá no vas a corresponderme, y gritar que te quiero y..."

"Para.  _La hostia_ , para." Me sentía desfallecer. "Por favor, dime que no ha sido mi inconsciente. Por favor, dime, dímelo, repítelo. ¿Has dicho?  _Mierda_ , ¿Has dicho gritar te quiero?"

Sebastian comenzó a balbucear al otro lado y apreté el móvil con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.

"Como te atrevas a colgarme, Sebastian Stan, voy a coger ahora mismo un puto avión privado y me voy a presentar en la puerta de tu casa y voy a..."

"Te iubesc"[te quiero]. Me interrumpió, y lo dijo, y no necesitaba traducción, pero se la pedí de todas formas.

Necesita oírle decir esas palabras en todos los idiomas posibles, porque yo pretendía aprendérmelas en todos los idiomas del mundo para susurrárselo cada día y asegurarle que,  _me cago en mis putos ancestros,_ le iba a amar de todas las maneras que se conocían en todas las lenguas. Le iba a amar más allá de esta vida terrenal que no tiene importancia. Le iba a amar siempre y cuando cada pizca de polvo y sombras que me forma le reconociera -es decir,  _infinitamente, indudablemente, inevitablemente, interminablemente, -._

La conversación telefónica no duró mucho más porque llamé a mi hermano con urgencia y le dije que, _lo siento, pero tengo que ir a buscar al amor de vida, luego te llamo y te cuento. Dile a la abuela que guarde la escopeta, que no quiero que me mate._

Me presenté en su casa, y no le dejé tiempo a decir nada porque cuando me abrió la puerta le arrinconé contra la pared y le besé como si fuera posible fundirme en él.

Fue ese día oscuro, frío, lluvioso e invernal en el que comenzamos nuestra relación.

A partir de entonces empecé a escribir discursos en cada hoja libre y en cada momento a solas que tenía sobre los derechos del colectivo LGBT+ y sobre lo  _jodidamente bueno_  que era amar a Sebastian, a pesar de que fuera un hombre. Mierda, si es que era jodidamente bueno porque él  _es_  un hombre.

Mi hermano se echó a llorar cuando le dije que quería pedirle matrimonio, y luego, cuando comenzó a decirme lo orgullosa que estaría nuestra madre nos echamos a llorar los dos.  
Mi abuela me prohibió joder la relación con lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser y mi padre se enfadó por no haberlo mencionado antes.

Normal todo, claro.

Tuve que obligarme a respirar cuándo vi el anillo de mi madre en el dedo anular de Sebastian y supe que no habría un mejor lugar en el que pudiera estar.

Sentí que mi madre me sonreí desde arriba y me lanzaba un beso, así que, la mañana de la boda, desde el mismo lugar del patio en el que me ponía a contar estrellas por la noche para encontrar la más brillante  _-a ella-,_  fijé mi vista donde supuse que estaría y la di las gracias.

"Te quiero, mamá. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, hubieras amado a Sebastian casi más que yo" Se me escapó una risa entrecortada y tuve que recomponerme cuando vi a mi hermano venir a buscarme.

Me conocía tanto que podía leer a través de mis ojos, así que me lanzó una sonrisa, me rodeó por los hombros en una especie de abrazo y miró hacia el mismo sitio donde segundos antes había mirado yo.

"Seguiremos cuidándonos, mamá".

No lloré. No entiendo cómo, pero no lloré.

No lo hice.

No lloré.

Simplemente empapé la camisa de mi hermano.

Pero no lloré.

Por supuesto que no.

Ya en la iglesia, cuando le vi entrar con su traje impecable y esa sonrisa que me aceleraba los latidos, respiré hondo y me obligué a no desmayarme.

_"Estás increíble. Soy tan afortunado"_. Le susurré cuando le tuve frente a mí.

Tampoco me limpié una lágrima rebelde que se me escapó en ese momento.

No.

Tuvimos un coro cantando "Stand by me", pero mi mirada no podía mantenerse quieta y mi mano sujetando la de Sebastian era el único soporte que me mantenía en tierra.

Me incliné hacia él mientras la música seguía rodeando el ambiente y le sentí dejar caer parte de su peso sobre mi costado. Estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro así que escondí mi boca entre los mechones sueltos de su pelo y le susurré en la oreja:

"¿Cómo es eso que se dicen siempre Bucky y Steve, nene?"

Me lanzó una mirada confusa, pero sonrío ampliamente como siempre que hablamos de su personaje y se mordió el labio inferior.   
Me controlé para no saltar sobre él y atendí a sus palabras.

"Estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea". Apenas movió los labios, consciente de las cámaras y de los millones de personas que no estaban viendo, pero lo entendí perfectamente.

Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja antes de acercar mi boca a su mejilla y dejar caer un suave beso.

"Estaré contigo hasta el final de la línea, Sebastian".

Sus ojos se humedecieron y cuando me acarició la mandíbula y el diamante en su anillo brilló por la luz de todas las lámparas y ventanales, algo dentro de mí me dijo que no hay nada que no haría por mantener a este hombre junto a mí toda la vida.

_Toda mi jodida y puta existencia._

Y es lo que sigo intentando. A día de hoy.

Y para siempre. 


End file.
